


Old Habits

by Princess_Citrus



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Citrus/pseuds/Princess_Citrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix has a proposition for Agent Washington. He doesn't expect Washington to say yes.</p><p>Takes place in season 11 before it is revealed that Felix is a bad guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real. Wash is not the classic uke he's often painted to be. I also had a need to see Felix taken by surprise.

Felix followed Agent Washington further into "Blue" Base. The mantis seemed to be the only threat in the entire canyon- well, besides the radiation poisoning from the ship. This was gonna be too easy. Washington was way past his prime. He was old and tired and probably lonely. Time to work his magic.

He walked into the room where Washington was taking inventory of their supplies and whistled long and low, making the man jump and reach for his gun. "Easy there, tiger." He sauntered over to him, swinging his hips more than necessary. "I'm liking the new look," he said, running his hand down the steel colored chest plate. "It suits you much more than _powder blue_."

Washington took a step away from him, but Felix only took a step closer. "It wasn't ever really my color. It was…a friend's…"

"A friend?" Felix asked, raising an eyebrow even though his face couldn't be seen. That was the hard part about wearing a helmet all the time. 50% of his charm was in his face and he had to keep it hidden away.

"Well, not really. We worked together briefly," Washington explained, returning to his work. Felix took a seat on the table, effectively interrupting what he was doing. Washington sighed with irritation.

"You need to take a break sometime," Felix said, crossing his legs slowly. God this was so much more effective in clothing.

"What I need to do is prepare for Locus and the Federal Army of Chorus," Washington said back, using his commanding officer voice.

Felix cocked his head to the side. "And how good of an opponent are you going to be running on double boiled coffee and two hours of sleep?" Washington didn't respond. "Come on, just relax for like a second. Can you even do that? I've never seen you, like, turn off."

Wash chuckled. "That's kind of my thing," he said wryly. "But you're right. I'm the best fighter out of this bunch and I'm no where near as good as I used to be and back then I wasn't even that good. It'll be a miracle if we survive this."

"Jesus Christ will you lighten up?" Felix groaned. "When was the last time you took your helmet off?"

"I'm not taking my helmet off."

"I'll take mine off," he offered. "You know you want to see my devilishly handsome face." Luckily, Washington found it at least a little charming and he laughed. Felix followed through with his offer. He had spruced up a couple minutes ago so his hair was perfect and his face wasn't sweaty at all. He gave Washington a mischievous smile. The Freelancer seemed frozen and Felix could just picture the look of awe on his face. "Your turn. I don't want to be the only one _vulnerable_ over here." As he spoke, he took Washington's hand and pulled him a little closer. "Let me see…" looked at him through half-lidded eyes, letting his lips stay a little open, showing off his stark white teeth and lip rings.

Washington grumbled. "Fine." He pulled off his helmet and tucked it under his arm. "Happy?"

Felix looked him up and down. "Yes…" he purred. He was cute for sure, especially for an older guy. He didn't look old, he looked mature in a really sexy, especially with the greying hair. His face was just as decorated with scars as Locus's. Felix bet his 'O' face would look delicious. Washington just rolled his eyes and started to walk away, but Felix caught his wrist and kept him there.

"…What?" he asked.

"Come on, Wash. You seem tense. Don't you want to…unwind?"

He raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "We're in the middle of a war zone." Felix started to pull him closer, uncrossing his legs so he could put them on either side of Washington's hips. Washington looked at the position they were in, then back to Felix's face with a curious expression. "What are you..?"

Felix placed a hand on his chest plate. "Aren't you _lonely_?" he asked quietly.

That seemed to get a reaction from him. He cleared his throat and his muscles tightened up. "Now's not the time for this kind of thing…" he said, looking away.

"If not now, when?" Felix asked, gently turning his face back to him. "I thought you said it would be a miracle if we all survived this? This could be your last chance…"

Felix bit his lip as he watched Washington seriously consider the offer.

Then, he said something he did not expect at all.

"Okay," he said with a shrug, "It's been awhile since I've had a good fucking and I am newly single. Might as well." He put a hand on the back of Felix's head and pulled him in for a harsh kiss, leaning him over the table. "Do you want it on the desk or up against the wall?" he asked with a grin when he pulled away.

Felix sputtered. For the first time in possibly his life, he was at a loss for words. "I don't bottom," he managed to finally spit out.

Washington shrugged and started to strip off his armor. "Well, if you're gonna ride my ass, at least pull my hair," he said with a wink.

Felix felt his face get hot. What the hell was this? Was this what blushing felt like? _Play it cool_ , Felix thought to himself, _you got what you wanted, now make him yours_. He recomposed his face and gave him a smile. "Well, well, well, Agent Washington," he purred. "I never pegged you for the type! Not that I don't love it."

"I bet you say that to all the ladies," he bantered back, giving Felix another kiss.

This time, Felix took control of it, trapping Washington's lower lip between his teeth. Washington let him tug him in closer and slip his tongue into his mouth. He used their position to switch places, pushing Washington back onto the table.

"Come on, I can't be the only one naked here," Washington pouted, pulling at Felix's armor. Man, this was so not going according to plan, but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun with it.

"You don't look naked quite yet, sweetie," Felix said, running his hand down Washington's undersuit slowly, stopping just at his pelvis above the bulge of his cock.

Washington leaned into his touch. "Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Felix grinned and he all but ripped the suit from his body, leaving him totally exposed. His body was gorgeous. He was well built with wonderful muscles, dashing scars, and adorable freckles- not to mention his dick. "Your turn," Washington said, mimicking what Felix said from earlier.

If there was one thing Felix was good at it was getting out of his armor. Soon, he was naked and leaning over Washington, kissing him again. As much as Felix loved his usual deflowering and corrupting the innocent, it was nice to have a partner that knew what he was doing.

"Come on, Felix," Washington said, breathing heavily when they pulled apart. "Are you gonna fuck me or not?"

Felix raised an eyebrow. "Someone's impatient," Felix teased, pinching his nipple. Washington groaned and arched into the sensation.

"Well we might die any minute," Washington said with a shrug.

"That's a good attitude to have," Felix said before leaning in and biting his shoulder. Washington groaned, but didn't pull away or gasp. He liked it. "Realistic," Felix said when he pulled back, examining the bite mark. "Optimism doesn't suit soldiers."

Washington let his hands wander into Felix's mohawk and tangled his fingers in the strands. "Optimistic soldiers are dead soldiers," he said breathlessly as Felix left marks down the front of his chest.

Hearing that turned Felix on more than anything else he'd heard so far. Washington was perfect; he was pragmatic and practical, yet sexy and fun. Felix wanted him, he wanted him so much. He was like a perfect combination of himself and Locus, mellowing and mixing both of their extremes. He growled against his neck before snapping at it. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard," he hissed in his ear.

Washington chuckled. "Really? I think you're all talk," he teased.

"Oh yeah?" Felix asked with a grin. "Oh yeah?" he repeated over and over as he ran his hands down the front of Washington's body, dragging faint red lines into his pale skin with his nails. Washington arched up, spreading his legs further, exposing himself. Felix popped two fingers into his mouth and made a big show of sucking on them. He watched Washington lick his lips through half lidded eyes. He leaned over him again, their erections brushing against each other as they more bit each other than kissed. Felix's hand slipped in between his legs and drew wet circles around his asshole before pushing in.

Washington was a much more experienced and therefore entertaining partner than he was used to. He didn't just lay there and gasp like a fish. He ran his hands all over Felix, teasing him, stroking his nipples until they were stiff, making what he had to know were delicious faces. It was nice to be fucking someone who didn't need 10 goddamn minutes of prep. For such an uptight guy, Washington had a pretty relaxed asshole. When he pulled his fingers out, Washington automatically pulled himself into position.

He pressed something into Felix's hand. It was a small vial of gun oil. Felix raised an eyebrow and Washington winked at him. When had he even grabbed that? "Not your first tryst on the battlefield, I see," Felix commented, lubing up.

Washington let his hand rest at the hollow of Felix's throat, putting gentle pressure there with his fingers. "I've been a soldier for a long time," he said back. It was true that Washington had to be at least ten years older than him, but that just made it more exciting.

Felix easily slid inside of him and moaned. He forgot how nice it was to have sex with someone that was used to anal. The sound that came out of Washington's mouth was perfect. It was quiet and breathy, but it was so real. That's what made it. Felix made him make that sound. He wasn't being paid to make that sound.

With that ego boost he started thrusting. Washington had one hand on his shoulder, nails digging into his skin and was bracing himself on the desk with his other hand. "Ffffffffffuck that's nice…" he moaned. "That's really nice."

"You like that?" Felix said through clenched teeth. "You like it when I fuck you? You like having a cock inside of you?"

Washington hummed an affirmative and let his head loll back. He crossed his ankles at the small of Felix's back. "Yeah, Felix, I like that. You know what I want?" he asked, opening one eye.

"Mmm, what do you want?" Felix asked, not looking at his face, instead marveling at his body, running his hands down his abdominals over and over again.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that I'll still be able to feel it tomorrow," he hissed, pulling Felix's face close to him. "I want you to fuck me so hard that we break this desk. I want you to fuck me so hard that while I'm fighting Locus all I'll be able to think about is your dick."

Felix felt like he'd just been punched in the gut (in a good way). "You want me to fuck you harder? Is that what you want?" he asked, readjusting his stance. He felt Washington move his hands to his back, nails dragging across his back tattoo. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, I am going to fuck you so hard that you're going to _taste_ it!" He started pounding into him harder and harder. He didn't care that the position made it difficult and that his hamstrings were on fire, he was going to fuck this man as hard as was humanly possible. Each cry of "oh yes" and "oh god" and "oh Felix" just spurred him on further.

"Felix Felix Felixfelixfelix!" Washington cried out, the repeated word becoming one long string. "Don't stop! Don't you dare fucking stop! Don't you even think-" His words stopped mid sentence as he cried out, his back going taut like a bowstring as he came.

Felix couldn't remember the last time he came with his partner. For him it was either about getting his rocks off or it was a power thing and making the other person cum. This time, he was so consumed with the experience, with Washington, that he wasn't even paying attention at all. He grit his teeth to hold in a scream that he wouldn't dare let out as he came inside of the Freelancer laying under him.

He pulled himself out and stood, brushing his hair out of his face with his hand. Washington let his legs dangle off the edge of the desk, his chest heaving. He admitted to himself, just for a moment, that he was a little frightened of the power Washington had over him. He recovered after a couple moments of breathing and wiping his forehead on the back of his hand. Meanwhile, Washington was sitting up and examining the mess that was on his stomach and chest.

He stretched and pointed to Felix's left. "Hand me that, would you?" he asked, his voice raw. Felix looked to where he was pointing, then found an old t-shirt and tossed it to him. He was fascinated as Washington looked just like a normal guy as he wiped himself up and got down off the desk. He picked up his undersuit and started to slip his feet into it. "God, I forgot how hard it is to get back into these things after fucking," he grumbled to himself. Felix just stood there, watching as the man who had captivated him so completely became totally ordinary. Washington looked up at him after he zipped up and cocked his head. "You okay?"

Felix easily slipped back into his charming façade and gave him a smug smile. "You sure know how to show a lady a good time," he said in an exaggerated southern accent.

Washington went a little pink, but he laughed. "I think I should be the one saying that," he said as he started to collect all his armor. Felix gave him a smack on the ass as he passed by and Washington pretended to balk at him.

Felix was starting to understand Locus's obsession with this guy.


End file.
